


verus amor non moriatur

by Utsukishi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec/Clary brotp, F/F, M/M, OTP Feels, Other, im trying to find a good writing style, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: drabbles based on prompts, maybe short few line fics, and maybe longer stories to create this bunch of fics which I plan on writing. Includes Clizzy, Malec, and Saphael, with some Alec and Clary brotp moments and just Jace admiring himself in a room full of mirrors.:)





	1. Clary x Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is my first time writing for this fandom. It might take a while before I get how to write certain characters and some might come in more easily than others. I still don't feel like I'm using the right writing style for this but that will change once i write more. Any advice on how I can improve the characterisation is welcome and you can talk to me on my tumblr: heterochromaticcaptain.
> 
> As of this moment, I have watched episode 3 of season 2 and I just finished the second book. Try not to comment any spoilers and also beware of spoilers if you haven't seen/read as much as I have. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Clary loved the protective side of Isabelle. Her brothers meant everything to her and she would protect them at all cost. However, there was a limit. Just because Alec had relationship problems didn't mean Isabelle had to run to him every single time he called.  'Sorry Alec had a fight with Magnus. Gotta check up on him' was all Clary received after 30 minutes of waiting in her bedroom with a cold dinner on the table. She had enough.   
  
She was in the institute elevator, planning on meeting with Simon for a Friday Star Wars night when Isabelle pushed the door open, breathless and pushing the button to go up. Clary stared. Partly because she was shocked at the sudden appearance but also at the way Isabelle looked. Her hair was almost flowing down her shoulders and her flushed cheeks and wide eyes as she stared at Clary made her look more attractive than ever. "Clary!"   
  
It took her a moment, but Clary finally snapped out the initial shock. "Izzy? Aren't you supposed to be with Alec?" She stepped back, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. "Isn't his relationship with Magnus important to you?"   
  
Isabelle looked taken aback by the bitterness in Clary's voice. "Look, I know I was late but I'll make it up to you! I promise!" She gave a slight smile and pressed the button to open the door, considering they had stopped moving a while ago. When nothing happened, she pressed it again. Shrugging at the lack of response, she turned to Clary, surprised to see her glaring. It reminded her of Jace's tantrums when they were younger.   
  
"I'm going to Simon's." Clary turned to press the emergency button. "Hey, maybe once Alec grows up and start dealing with his own problems on his own, he'll come to help us."   
  
"This was important to him, Clary." Isabelle stepped closer to her, only now noticing the black dress and the delicate make-up on Clary's face.   
  
"This was important to me."  
  
"You don't understand. He wa-" she was quickly interrupted by Clary.  
  
"You're right. I don't. He's in a loving relationship. He has someone to have arguments with. They'll make up and get on with their lives! I don't understand because it's hard to catch your attention for more than 5 minutes!" Clary ignored the surprised look at Isabelle's face. "Last time we had to rush to save Simon from being killed by Raphael after he missed their meeting, and today you had to rush to Alec. I want to understand what it's like but I can't since you never give me a chance to."  
  
"Clary, do you -"  
  
"Like you? Yeah. Even Jace noticed and he's so oblivious you could bluntly confess to him and all he'd see would be his reflection in the mirror!"   
  
It was quiet for a while. Clary's face was flushed while Isabelle wore a small smile on her lips. Finally, she spoke up. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go back up and talk about this." Giving a small laugh at Clary's face, she pulled her close and leaned down. "I like you too."

It was Clary who made the first move.


	2. Simon x Raphael

It was a long day for the two vampires. Simon hasn't learned a single thing and Raphael learned that his patience lasted longer than he was willing to admit. The other vampires left for Magnus' party and the two, exhausted after the training session, stayed to watch a film.   
  
Simon, being surprisingly determined, managed to convince Raphael to watch Star Wars ("What do you mean you haven't watched them? You're immortal and you're definitely missing out. We're watching Star Wars").  It was definitely a let down when Raphael was asleep within the first 10 minutes, yet Simon didn't complain as the other had ended up forcing him to be his pillow.   
  
Finally, after being distracted by it for the whole training sessions they had, Simon finally ran his fingers through Raphael' hair. After seeing he was still as alive as he could get, he ignored the film to stare at the other. It wasn't a secret that he was definitelly attracted to him. Clary pointed it out right before he went back to hotel DuMort.   
  
Letting out a soft sigh, Simon continued to stare at Raphael. "Are you awake?" He whispered, afraid the other would wake up, stab a stake through his heart, then throw him out into the sunlight. When he heard no response, he decided to finally admit his feelings. It didn't matter that they wouldn't be heard. "For such a good and smart leader, you sure are oblivious as to why I'm so bad during our training. I like you, Raphael." After a few second of silence, he spoke again. "I'll train harder from tomorrow on."   
  
He was about to go back to the film, when a voice startled him. "Dios, if confessing your feelings was all it took for you to train harder, I would have spent our first training session making out with you. This films sucks and I like you too, idiot."


	3. Alec x Magnus

It had been a busy week since the incident at the institute. Magnus, having rescued Madzie, had to help find a temporary house for her and then deal with all the other downworlders. 'Magnus I need to know if he's alive' and 'Magnus heal my broken heart.' It was tiring but it had to be done. The Lightwoods all had to be questioned on the events of the day and he had to spend a day with Clary in order to cheer her up, as well as convince her that everything will work out sooner or later. Finally finished, he was about to message Alec when a noise outside stopped him in his tracks. Listening for any sound of intrusion, which was highly impossible considering his wards, his heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice. "Magnus."  
  
Turning towards the balcony, Magnus spotted Alec, casually leaning against the now closed doors. He looked relaxed but judging by the obvious tension in his shoulders and ragged breathing, Magnus knew something was wrong. "Alexander?" Sparing a quick glance at his clock, he continued. "It's way past midnight. Shouldn't you be at the institute? Is everything alright?"   
  
Taking a deep breath, Alec stepped closer. "Yeah, everything is fine at the institute. I just... I know we saw each other last week but I still fear I will wake up one day and you'll be gone." Magnus's expression turned from worried to soft and understanding. "I know you're busy with everything that's going on but I just needed to see you."  
  
"Alexander, I understand." It took less than 5 seconds for Magnus to reach Alec. "How about we spend tonight together. I'll take you on a trip, somewhere where no one will interrupt us. Have a drink, I'll just get ready." With a flick of his wrist, a steaming mug of tea appeared on the table beside them. Turning to get ready, Magnus sent a small smile at Alec. "Next time, do use the door. The wards allow you in but don't go climbing the balcony again."   
  
After drinking his tea, Alec waited for Magnus. Even now, the uncertainty of what is yet to come made a shiver run through him. Each of his nights was plagued by nightmares. In some, he witnesses Magnus' death. In some, he's the cause. Hearing him approach, Alec quickly stood up, relief washing over him. "Ready?" There was a slight tremble in his voice but he ignored it, approaching Magnus who was holding a basket in his hand.   
  
"Decided we'll need a few blankets and food for our date. Come on, we don't want anyone to come here and interrupt us." Alec grabbed the extended hand, finally feeling calm since the incident.   
  


* * *

  
"You know, when you said date, I didn't think you would take me to see the Northern lights." Alec tore his gaze away from the lights to look at Magnus. He wasn't surprised to see the other already looking in his direction. Magnus smiled before waving Alec over.   
  
"I find them relaxing, which I'm sure will help you out. I can recognise Isabelle's foundation from a mile, especially since it's just not the right shade for you." Before Alec could interrupt him, he gave him a soft kiss, pulling away a few second later. "I'll make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight and there will be no more bags under your eyes." Then, with some hesitation, he pulled Alec closer, looking back at the Northern lights.   
  
Leaning back towards the warmth of Magnus' body, Alec felt a smile tug at his lips. "I love you." He whispered and stared at the lights.   
  
"I love you too, Alexander."  
  


* * *

  
The next day, after finally managing to open his eyes without feeling the need to sleep again, Alec sat up in bed. It took him a few seconds to recognise the silk sheets as Magnus' before half remembering being moved the night before. The loss of sleep must have caught up with him before they could have gone back. "Glad to see you awake. I made you breakfast but I suppose it has gone cold by now. Any requests for dinner?" Looking up, Alec was sure some sort of magic was used to take his breath away. Or maybe seeing Magnus with messy hair, presumably still not brushed after the night, had such an effect on him.   
  
"Ah, noticing my hair. Just finished showering so I hadn't had the time to fix it before you woke up. It must look like a mess."  
  
"It's perfect." His shock was reflected on Magnus' face. The idea of seeing that messy yet perfect hair every time he wakes up made him feel strange. By the angel, he was hopelessly in love with Magnus Bane.


	4. Saphael

"Dios, you're a vampire. Why are you scared of a horror film about vampires?" Raphael questioned again, not understanding why Simon feared the movie so much.   
  
"Oh -! Raphael, just shut up and don't make this wor-" he was cut off by his own flinch. Another jump-scare. To Raphael, nothing about the film seemed scary. Sure it had some jump-scares but after living as a vampire for quite a few years, you get used to sudden attacks and sudden appearances. The film was boring, to be perfectly honest. The special effects were awful and a five year old could come up with a better story-line.   
  
The evening (or was it early morning?),  however, wasn't all that bad. Everyone else had their own things to do and they didn't dare interrupt them. They were, pretty much, alone. Sure, Simon cursing every now and then at the film did get annoying, but then he moved closer to Raphael and it become more bearable. The close proximity seemed to work wonders on Simon, who kept on coming closer until Raphael was forced to, for the lack of better term, cuddle his new boyfriend. Sappy, but quite enjoyable. He'd rather be burnt alive than to admit he was enjoying 'cuddling' with his boyfriend.   
  
Lost in thoughts, he almost missed the opportunity to send Simon to bed. Watching horror films was a bad idea, and yet he wanted to watch more. "I'm not staying in my room alone tonight." Was all Simon said and Raphael who, too tired to argue, offered to watch over him and his room until he fell asleep. "No way. I'm sleeping in your bed and that's final. You're sleeping next to me."  
  
Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Raphael sighed. "Fine. But if some mysterious horror film monster attacks, I'm sending them your way."   
  
Feeling pleased with himself, Simon quickly made his way towards the bed. "Sharing a bed with me is not bad. I don't steal the covers and I don't kick in my sleep." He heard Raphael muttering in Spanish before making his way onto the bed. Ten minutes later he was most definitely unwillingly hugging his scared boyfriend.   
  
Once awake, Simon tried to stretch his arms, only to be stopped by Raphael's tight hold of him. Turning to look at him, he was sure no one would believe him. If he had a heartbeat, it would definitely skip a beat or two. "Finally awake. Didn't steal the covers either." Raphael smiled, and Simon couldn't help but kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I misspell words. I usually don't notice everything until I've read over it like a day or two later. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes.


	5. Clizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the chapters get better titles? Nope. 
> 
> Enjoy more Clizzy feels.

It took them a month from confessing to finally get a day to themselves. Clary and Isabelle decided to take that day to go on a date. With everything going on, they deserved to have a break. "Right," Clary started. They both sat on her bed, deciding on what to do. "We could go to the cinema but there's no good films that came out. We can go to this amusement park that my mum used to take me to."  
  
Isabelle nodded, then after a second, "Amusement park? I've heard of them but I've never been myself."   
  
"You've never been to an amusement park?" Clary asked, a little shocked but also feeling like she expected that. "I can book us the tickets and we can get a cab to take us there. That way we know we can make it inside." She stood up, looking for her phone when she heard the silent patter against the windows. "Huh.."  
  
Isabelle was already up and by her side. "Everything alright?" She asked when she noticed Clary looking at the window, a small frown on her face.   
  
"It's raining." Seeing Isabelle's confused face, she explained. "Some rides will be shut and it will make other rides uncomfortable. I want our first date to be perfect."   
  
"Oh I have a great idea then!"  
  


* * *

  
"Okay so maybe we should go to a restaurant." Isabelle gave Clary an innocent smile, which had no effect considering the kitchen still smelt of fire and burning. At least they knew that Clary would do the cooking in the future. For now, the kitchen was too ruined to even try cooking... or even walking through it.   
  
Yet, a restaurant wasn't an option. The closest one was fully booked and the others had foods which they didn't like. This resulted in Clary having to text Simon, asking for the phone number to their favourite pizza place and his netflix password. Isabelle had to pretty much threaten Alec to give up his laptop. "I'll be sending Magnus baby pictures of Alec anyway but at least I got the laptop."  
  
"How come you don't have your own?" Clarry asked as she made herself comfortable in her bed. Isabelle was next to her, the laptop on her thighs. The pizza box was on Clary's thighs and she held their drinks while Isabelle set up the film.   
  
"While Alec was buying the laptop, I was buying clothes and make-up. The institute doesn't have laptops to just give out for personal use." She put on the film and grabbed her drink, giving Clary a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
Blushing, Clary grabbed a slice of pizza and leaned against Isabelle. "This is a perfect date, Izzy."  
  
"You think so?" She turned to look at Clary. She had pizza sauce in the corner of her lips and the light from laptop screen made her eyes shine.   
  
"Of course. I get to spend time with the person I care about. It's perfect." Clary looked up at her, making Isabelle catch her breath. She was always told she was beautiful but nothing could compare to Clary.   
  
"You're right. It's perfect." Once the pizza was gone, the film was quickly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Sapahel

It was Saturday night and Raphael decided that dragging Simon to a party would be a good idea. The vampire only spent time with the Clary girl and her friends, meaning Simon was definitely lacking some good company. At least that was Raphael's excuse for taking his boyfriend on a date to Pandemonium. Maybe he did have some business to attend to there too but he would spend most of his night with Simon.

Giving his full trust in Simon's fashion choice, Raphael was pleasantly surprised when he saw Simon wearing decent clothes. It wasn't anything great but he was wearing the jacket Raphael thought was missing. He'd have to ask for it back... or at least take it back afterwards. Much to his delight, Simon other clothes were his own. “Did you take my hair products?”

“You want me to look good and not 'embarrass' you like last time?” Simon asked, fixing the jacket's collar, a small smile visible on his face.

  
“Fair point.” Another thing he'd have to take back. Suppressing a sigh, he motioned to the door, ready to leave and enjoy the night.

* * *

Even from the outside, Raphael could tell it would be busy in Pandemonium. He heard there would be some sort of celebration hosted by the faeries which didn't exactly sound like a fun night. Still, he would make the most of it. It wasn't like he showed Simon affection all the time so he could put effort into this.

There was the issue of quickly discussing matters with Magnus Bane so he could probably leave Simon by the bar for a few minutes. “Hey, everything alright?” Simon's voice cut his thoughts off and he glanced towards his boyfriend. “You look a little pale, even for a vampire.”

Shaking his head, Raphael grabbed Simon's hand and started walking towards the sofas on the east side of the club. “Just hold onto my hand. I don't trust you to not get lost. I'll order a few drinks for us later and then we can go watch that Star Battle film.”

“It's Star Wars.”

 


	7. Clizzy

Clary wanted to surprise Isabelle. They had decided to do some training later that day and then hang out. What better way to hang out than to enjoy some home-made cakes? She had looked up a recipe a few nights prior and had already practised making them over at Simon's. It was going to be the perfect beginning to their date.

Except that when Clary opened the cupboard to grab a bowl, she found no one else but Isabelle. Her hair was tied in a plait and it looked like she was sat there for a while now. “Izzy? What are you doing?”

“Jace, Alec, Max and I are playing hide and seek. Max wanted to play so we all agreed.” Clary stared at her, blankly. She just saw Max talking with Simon about some Naruto, Jace was in his room, fixing his hair, while Alec... well, Magnus came over so Alec was probably doing things other than seeking or hiding.

“I see. Good luck. Don't be late to our training. We can order a pizza afterwards.” She closed the cupboard and left the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Clary was in bed, being cuddled by Isabelle when she received a notification. A story she had been reading on wattpad had updated. She didn't read it as often as she used to, considering she became a shadowhunter and had to save all downworlders, but she still enjoyed the author's story. Apparently, this chapter included a sex scene.

She was about half way through the chapter when she heard Isabelle gasp. “Clary! Why are you reading such a dirty story! If you need a way to relieve the stress, just come to me!” Clary blushed at that. “And how do you manage to read that with a straight face while blushing at my words!

“Izzy, it's just one scene in a chapter and it's not even that bad.”

Isabelle stared at Clary in silence. After a few seconds, she smiled and kissed her.

At least she could guess what Clary was into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short but that's kind of the point of these. Hope you all enjoy them anyway! ^-^


	8. Alec and Clary BROTP<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was great and needed to be written

So maybe the shirt was a bad idea. Maybe he wouldn't like it.

Okay he would definitely hate it and wish to burn it. Which is why she had called Magnus and Isabelle.

Clary was sure they would help her. Isabelle laughed, then agreed to bring Alec over to Magnus'. Not that she needed to do anything other than tell him Magnus wanted to hang out. Magnus refused at first... then, during his monologue on why this was a bad idea, he decided that he was immortal and he could definitely enjoy seeing this and agreed.

It was, most definitely, the worst idea ever.

* * *

“Clary? What are you doing here?” Alec asked as he opened the door to Magnus' place.

“Magnus invited me over. He said there was something he wanted to discuss with me.” She lied, almost feeling bad, but then deciding this was nothing compared to her present.

He shrugged and let her in. There was some music playing and Magnus was making drinks for everyone. “Good to see you in one piece, biscuit.” He snapped his fingers and all drinks found their owners. “Now, before we do this, I want to have at least this drink.”

Alec sent him a confused look and Isabelle laughed. “I believe Alec should be the one drinking. Do you have the shirt, Clary?”

Clary nodded and took the shirt out of her bag. She showed it to Alec.

He looked confused. Then he looked from the shirt to Magnus, then to Isabelle, and finally, Clary. “Oh.” He nodded, then set down his drink. “No.”

“Oh come on, Alec! Just this once!” Isabelle laughed and before Alec could say anything, Magnus snapped his fingers again, a blue spark being the last thing Alec saw before the ridiculous shirt was on him... and on Clary.

* * *

“You know, despite his sulking, I'm sure he'll find this funny later.” Magnus muttered to Isabelle as they both stared at their phones. They had the same home screen. Alec and Clary wearing a 'get along' tshirt. Clary, barely visible, grinning, and Alec sulking.

“Too bad the shirt is ripped now. Could have made Jace and Simon wear it.”

 


	9. Malec

It was a big decision, but Alec and Magnus decided to move in together. Well, Alec was just moving the rest of his things into Magnus' place and Magnus was putting everything into boxes so that the two of them could decorate together. He was getting rid of a few things and simply storing other things for a better time.

The apartment was empty, only boxes scattered across the place. Magnus was setting up the living room in a fashionable yet comfortable way while Alec was decorating the kitchen. Without magic, this was a pleasant way to spend time together.

“I do believe our bedroom should be a dark colour. Perhaps red or navy. The furniture is white which will contrast, but also make the room appear brighter.” He usually changed it to whatever colour he saw and liked, but with Alec, they had to talk about it and agree on a colour. It felt new.

“Sure. I don't mind.” Then again, it wasn't like Alec cared much about whether the colours matched and if the theme fit the season and new trends. “You can chose the colour that you like. I'm sure it will look great.”

Thinking of navy, Magnus decided on making the living room a brighter colour. They had already agreed on the kitchen being green so that colour was out of question. Maybe beige with yellows and oranges? “Magnus?” Alec's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

“Yes?” He snapped his fingers to change the wallpaper. Beige definitely looked good. Neutral.

“Why are the handcuffs in the box labelled 'fragile'? Why are they fluffy?” Magnus stopped and turned in the direction of the kitchen.

“That's nothing, Alexander. Just close the box and put it awa-”

“There are leather belts here too. Is that a whip?”

“Alexander, please, just close the box.” Magnus started walking towards the kitchen. All it would take was a snap of his fingers and the box would be gone. He just had to make sure everything was still in the box.

“Why do you need all these belts and handcuffs?” Magnus walked in just as Alec looked up. He was holding furry black handcuffs. Upon seeing Magnus' face, he dropped them back into the box. “Oh.”

“Alexander, I can explain.” Alec had a faint blush on his face and although Magnus thought it looked good on him, he wished it wasn't because of the content of the box.

“Is this what Izzy once talked about? Right, think I remember now.” He looked down at the box then up at Magnus again.

“We can get rid of the box if you'd like.” Magnus offered, not sure how to react. He knew Alec wasn't entirely clueless but he also had no idea how much Alec really knew. Magnus was his first, well, everything so far.

“Oh, no. We're keeping the box.” He was still blushing slightly but he was definitely smirking. Magnus approached Alec, no longer caring what colour their bedroom would be.

 

 


	10. Clizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my favourite chapter so far. At first I wanted a first person POV (Isabelle's) but then I wrote the first line and the rest flowed so nicely.  
> It isn't a stream of consciousness, but the way I wrote it is similar. I tried to keep it properly written but I also wanted to reflect Izzy's thinking. I think it's good.  
> enjoy ^-^

Isabelle Lightwood had never really thought true love really existed. Sure, her brother Alec had found Magnus but deep inside, she had doubts of whether they would stay faithful to each other and how long it would last. Simon also found his own happiness with Raphael and sure, they were both immortal, so they had a lot of time to spend together. Would it last though? When she got with Clary, she knew she was happy. She wanted to spend time with her. Did she want to spend all her life with Clary though?

Life was full of unexpected deaths when you were a shadowhunter. Any mission you go on can result in your death if you're not careful enough. She never really agreed with Alec when he said emotions were just a distraction but she started to understand why he thought so. Since she started dating Clary, she felt fear during missions. It was becoming a distraction and they could be deadly. She could end up dead, just because she wanted to know if Clary was safe.

Yet, she didn't mind. Was this what people called love? Sacrificing one self to save their loved one? Was she prepared for that sacrifice? Things became peaceful once Valentine was taken into custody and although it wasn't entirely safe, it was calm. There was always danger. The mortal cup was gone and so was the sword. Valentine had most likely hidden the cup and the sword was taken. There was always going to be an enemy to face. There would always be danger. Clary's life would always be in danger. Isabelle could do nothing to change that.

She was ready to give up her own life if that meant saving Clary and somehow, that made her realise she was truly in love with her. Many would look down on their relationship and perhaps they would never be able to have a proper shadowhunter wedding. Did Isabelle want to marry Clary? She wasn't sure. It all felt new to her. She wasn't like Alec. She had her share of experience with a few men but she never really felt attracted to women. Was she bisexual? That had nothing to do with weddings but maybe knowing would let her decide. She needed answers. At least one answer would be good. She could probably talk with Magnus about this, especially since he was openly bisexual. Then again, was it important to have a label? Clary liked her. Did Clary love her?

Isabelle sighed. She had to focus. There was no mission to go on. There was no danger lurking just around the corner. They had some peace for now. How long would it last? She had to enjoy her share of happiness before it was ripped away. She couldn't have any regrets. Sighing again, Isabelle grabbed the biscuits from the kitchen counter. She had stared at them for the past 5 minutes. They were for Madzie. Clary agreed to look after her while Magnus and Alec made their apartment child friendly. They decided to take care of Madzie. Isabelle wondered if they would adopt her. Right now, there was no official adult that was taking care of her. Her own parents didn't want a child, especially since they had their own problems. Luke was still getting over Jocelyn and he didn't want a child. He had his pack and Clary. Simon was already pretty much Raphael's. Magnus agreed to take care of Madzie. Alec, although reluctant, showed that he would be a great father. Isabelle thought they should adopt her. Magnus was a warlock and he could teach her. She listened to him because he was the same. He would spoil her so Alec would be a great influence too. They would make it work. She grabbed the biscuits and stood up.

Madzie had been with them for 2 days now. Watching Clary play with her made Isabelle feel light-headed at times. She wanted this. She wanted to start a family. With Clary. They were young so they could wait but, at the same time, they could die at any moment. She heard Clary laugh and Madzie giggle. She gripped the biscuits tighter and reached into her pocket. The ring was still there. She messaged everyone what she wanted to do. They would help her. Maybe even tonight. Alec and Magnus could take Madzie for the night. Simon and Raphael could help her get ready and plan a speech. Would she need a speech? Jace could book a reservation at a fancy restaurant. She could do it there. Or at the institute... It had to be perfect.

She stepped into the room. Clary looked up and smiled. The weight of the ring lifted.

Yes, she was in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left. I haven't written them yet but they'll be up today. Saphael next, followed by more Clizzy and then finishing with Malec. Have a few Clizzy AUs I want to write but I will make a separate collection for those and I plan a longer, multi-chapter AU for Malec and one for Clizzy. 
> 
> anyway, feel free to comment and tell me what you think ^-^


	11. Saphael

It was going to be the perfect night. Raphael knew he had the right ring picked out and his clothes were most definitely perfect. He was sure Simon loved that specific jacket. It was their anniversary. It was going to be perfect. He just knew it. The restaurant said they were happy to provide their best service and to make their experience more memorable. Not like it wouldn't be.

His hair was styled, with some magical help from Magnus, who looked smug. Sure, Raphael denied ever falling in love with someone and the idea of ever marrying someone used to make him break off any romantic relationship he may have had. This was.... this was Simon. This was perfect. He wouldn't feel nervous. Not about this. The box with the ring was safely tucked into his pocket and Simon was already knocking on the door. “Come in.” He called and when Simon came in, he knew he was making the right choice.

“The restaurant called to confirm our reservation. Told them we'll be there in a bit.” Simon looked at Raphael. It startled them both how much they loved each other. They were immortal. They wanted to spend their forever together. Simon, who had a crush on Clary for at least half of his mortal life. Raphael, who thought something was wrong with him until the phrase 'asexual' came into being. The two found love. Together.

“That's good. That's my jacket.” Raphael pointed out as he turned back to the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Before Simon could reply, he spoke again. “I'll be taking it off you later tonight so I guess it doesn't matter. Lets go.”

Simon rolled his eyes, used to his boyfriend's innuendos and reached out his hands to grab Raphael's. Together, they left for the restaurant.

* * *

 

The inside was far more fancier than either had expected. The outside looked moderately plain. The inside, however, looked amazing. The walls were bright and appeared to be made out of silver. The tables and chairs were white with red candles placed on each table. The lights were dim to create a more romantic atmosphere and air smelt of incense. It was fancy but definitely fitting for the night. They were lead to their table and once they ordered drinks, they began their date. Raphael had picked out this place because it was popular amongst downworlders and Shadowhunters. It was the perfect place to claim Simon as his. Simon, on the other hand, wasn't particularly happy about the amount of attention they would later receive. He was sure Clary messaged him about coming here with Isabelle to celebrate their engagement. She would see him making a stuttering fool out of himself. Then again, Raphael was worth it.

* * *

 

They were nearing the end of their date. Simon felt tension and Raphael felt confident but there was that nagging doubt in the back of his mind. It was now or never.

“Raphael.”

“Yes?” Raphael leaned forward, he would wait for Simon to finish. He already reached into the box.

“I know that when we first met I wasn't exactly fun to be around. I was intoxicated with Camille and missed on the opportunity to notice you. You took me to Clary after my, well, death. You trained me and were there for me. I must have ruined a few jackets too.” He took a short breath. Raphael had a smile on his face. “You see, I realised I liked you a while after we met. At first I hated the idea of ever having a crush on someone like you. A vampire. Maybe it was my denial of who I am that made me want to stay away. When you first started training me, I kept on getting distracted and realised it was okay to feel that way. When Alec and Magnus got together I realised that even if I were to fight it, I would always like you. You crawled your way into my heart just like I crawled out of the grave. Unexpectedly. For most, at least. It's not like you see people crawling out of their graves. Unless you're a vampire. Oh – I'm rambling. I'm going somewhere with this, trust me!”

“It's fine, Simon.” Raphael grabbed Simon's hand. They were soft. “I wanted to say something too. I hated you at first. I didn't want to spend any time with you but then I decided to save you because it was the right thing to do. I hated being turned into a vampire. I was saved and wanted to save someone too. I wanted to stop you from becoming a vampire. I guess that a part of me wanted to protect you, rather than keep you away. I realised my 'crush' earlier than you, especially since I was pretty acceptant of who I am. I'm not good at the sappy things but I love you.

“I love you too.” Simon quickly interrupted. He felt like he knew what was going to happen. When Raphael pulled a ring box from his pocket, he felt like his heart came back to life and stopped again.

“Simon, will you marry me?” Raphael asked. A few people were looking their way. The whispering spread and Raphael appeared to worry as Simon took more and more time to answer.

Pulling out a ring from his pocket, Simon presented it to Raphael. “Only if you marry me.” He laughed and heard Raphael laughing too.

They both ended up saying yes.  
  


 


	12. Clizzy

Luke considered himself caught up with everything that has been happening. He was still upset about what has happened to Jocelyn, but he has accepted that he had to be there for his pack and Clary. He was one of the only responsible adults. He heard that Clary started dating Isabelle and he was happy for them. Jocelyn always thought she would end up with Simon. Luke thought she would end up with Jace, especially after they found out they weren't siblings.

It was peaceful and everyone was focusing on their relationships with each other. Even Simon was planning on proposing to Raphael. Alec moved in with Magnus. Jace mentioned something about a bigger mirror for his room but Luke knew even he would find someone. Everyone deserved to find love.

He was in the middle of shopping when he spotted Clary and Isabelle. They were with Madzie, the young warlock child. It wasn't that surprising, really. Everyone was taking of the young child but Magnus and Alec announced that they wanted to adopt her. They would be working on the needed papers and then someone from Idris would contact them.

Luke was about to approach Clary when he saw something glint. At first, he thought it was a weapon. She was, in the end, a shadowhunter. However, he then noticed that it was a ring. He recognised the ring. Maia had shown it to him the other day. She received a picture of it from someone, saying it was an engagement ring. It took him a moment, but he caught on a smiled. Jocelyn would be happy.

She found someone to love for the rest of her life. He was definitely proud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorted but it feels like a nice length. Also, sorry about any spelling mistakes I have made so far. or grammar mistakes.


	13. Malec

It has been a long week for Alec and Magnus. First, they celebrated Isabelle's and Clary's engagement. Then they had to celebrate Simon's and Raphael's engagement. Alec was still trying to make the apartment child-safe while Magnus was filling in the papers to adopt Madzie. They had decided to adopt her during Clary's and Isabelle's engagement party. Alec had been talking with Madzie when Magnus approached them. The three of them enjoyed their time together and Jace pointed out that they all looked great together. Since then, Magnus has been working on filling in the papers. They both wanted to make a good impression, especially since people living in Idris were making the decision. Alec wasn't sure who the decision was up to, but he found it strange that shadowhunters had to decide. The girl, in the end, was a warlock.

He had just dropped Madzie off with Clary and was making his way back home. Home for him was with Magnus and it felt more comfortable than calling the institute a home. It felt strange that so much could change in a short amount of time. It felt like they only recently started officially dating and it all felt quite new. It also felt like they had been together for an eternity. It was the main reason he wanted to propose to Magnus. Jace joked about Magnus proposing to him, since he was so new to dating. Alec only shook his head. He knew Magnus would wait for Alec to be ready so it was only normal for Alec to propose. He had the whole evening planned out.

He would get home to find Magnus looking as stunning as ever, working on the papers. Alec would make him a drink and they would play music while just spending time together. Then, Magnus would probably order them food or make them a fancy dinner before snuggling while watching a film. Alec decided to propose before they watched the film so they could enjoy their evening as a newly engaged couple. They would fall asleep together, enjoying the warmth and love. It would be perfect.

The walk home was shorter than he anticipated and he went over his speech one last time. Magnus deserved the best. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He left his phone on the kitchen counter, not wanting to be interrupted. The ring was still in his jacket pocket and he suddenly felt anxious. What if Magnus said no? He stepped into their living room and sighed softly.

Magnus was asleep on the sofa. Chairman Meow was curled up beside him while the coffee table was covered in papers. The TV was playing some cheesy rom-com. Turning it off, Alec went into the guest room to grab a blanket. He could order some food then wake Magnus up. Then he would propose. Still feeling anxious, he knelt beside Magnus and made sure the blanket covered him well. His heart skipped a beat when Magnus' eyes slowly opened. “Alexander?” He asked and blinked. Hie make up was slightly smudged but to Alec, he was still stunning.

He opened his mouth to speak. To tell Magnus he was home and to ask him about his day. Magnus sat up and Alec, still speechless, was kneeling in front of him. He smiled and Alec no longer felt anxious. There was a plan, but if Jace ever taught him everything, it was that things work out even if you ignore the plan. Fumbling with the ring, he took it out and showed it to Magnus. Taking a deep breath, he asked the question. “Maukah Anda menikah dengan saya?” He had wanted to learn the phrase for a while now. Magnus suddenly looked more awake than he had five second before. The wait was making it slowly harder to breathe but Alec only felt like collapsing when he saw tears in Magnus' eyes. “Oh no. Did I say something wrong? I've been trying to learn that question for a while but I thought it was okay by now. Was I supposed to say it differently? Magnus I-”

“Alexander.” It was a whisper but Alec was immediately cut off. “In all my years, I never had any shadowhunter or anyone crumble the walls I have built around my heart. As I mentioned a while back, you unlocked something in me and I couldn't ask for a better person to do it. It was perfect. Yes, Alexander. I will marry you.” He waited for the ring to be on his finger before pulling Alec closer. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate is great but if anyone actually speaks Indonesian, feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Also this is the last fic of this series?   
> thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
